


Mess Me Up (Yeah, But No One Does It Better)

by emphasisonem



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Academy Awards, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, actor!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emphasisonem/pseuds/emphasisonem
Summary: “Baby, you know I’m presenting one of the earlier awards tonight,” Bucky huffs, unable to keep his hips from shifting as Steve sucks a little at the juncture of his jawbone and his neck. “Can’t afford distractions, doll.”Steve groans, and Bucky shivers as Steve presses closer and runs his tongue along the shell of Bucky’s ear.“I can make it quick,” Steve whispers before biting down on Bucky’s earlobe and sucking, andChrist, this man is going to kill Bucky, he really is.A smutty little ficlet set afterThe Comeback Kid.





	Mess Me Up (Yeah, But No One Does It Better)

**Author's Note:**

> Look at this, two ficlets within a month! I actually realized the Academy Awards were tonight like two hours ago? So obviously, this little nugget needed to happen. You don't have to read [The Comeback Kid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332274/chapters/16655434) to enjoy this, but I sure wouldn't mind if you did.

“Jesus, you’re a sight in that tux.”

Bucky catches Steve’s eye in their bathroom mirror as he finishes applying a light coating of mascara to his dark lashes, smirking as he gazes at his husband. Steve’s leaning up against the doorframe in a burgundy suit and looking like he’d like to eat Buck alive.

Generally, Bucky would indulge him, but they’re on a bit of a tight schedule. 

“Well, it is the Oscars, my dear Steven,” Bucky replies as he turns to face Steve. “And you’re a sight yourself, doll. That color really brings out those pretty eyes of yours.”

Steve’s skin flushes at the compliment, but he stands up straighter, shoulders back and chest out, and Bucky absolutely loves it when Steve’s like this. He’d never known it was possible to preen bashfully until he’d met Steve. 

“Thank you,” Steve grins as he walks over to Bucky, eyes a little downcast. Bucky’s breath hitches as Steve invades his space, his hands coming to rest on Bucky’s hips. Bucky just barely manages not to whimper as Steve’s lips graze the skin of his neck, and _god_ , how is this gorgeous creature his husband?

“Stevie,” Bucky admonishes, but the attempt is half-hearted and breathy. Bucky can feel Steve smiling against his throat. Bucky clearly needs to be more firm.

Which is kind of difficult as Steve’s tongue and lips work their way up his neck and across his jawline.

“Baby, you know I’m presenting one of the earlier awards tonight,” Bucky huffs, unable to keep his hips from shifting as Steve sucks a little at the juncture of his jawbone and his neck. “Can’t afford distractions, doll.”

Steve groans, and Bucky shivers as Steve presses closer and runs his tongue along the shell of Bucky’s ear. 

“I can make it quick,” Steve whispers before biting down on Bucky’s earlobe and sucking, and _Christ_ , this man is going to kill Bucky, he really is. 

“Steve,” Bucky gasps out as he feels Steve’s fingers move to undo the button of his tux pants, and there’s really no point in fighting how badly he wants Steve right now since he’s already half hard and panting. 

Steve chuckles darkly and then his lips are on Bucky’s, soft and slick and so _good._ Steve’s fingers inch past the waistband of Bucky’s boxer briefs and then they’re curling around his cock. 

“Fuck,” Bucky groans as he breaks their kiss. “Jesus, _Steve_.”

Steve’s answering smile is slow and sweet as honey as he begins to stroke Bucky in earnest. Bucky’s hands are gripping the edge of the sink as Steve takes his time working Bucky into a frenzy, and when Bucky begins to shake Steve drops to his knees. 

“Stevie, you’re gonna mess up the knees of your suit pants,” Bucky gasps out a laugh and Steve just grins and shakes his head.

“Can’t have you stepping onto the red carpet with cum on your tux, sweetheart,” Steve smirks, looking up at Bucky through his impossibly long lashes, and Bucky whimpers as Steve presses his tongue gently to the tip of his cock for a moment. 

“Besides,” Steve continues. “Nobody’s gonna be lookin’ at me when you’re standing there looking like _that_.” 

Bucky starts to protest, but then Steve’s mouth is wrapped around him and he’s moaning at the wet heat surrounding him. Steve hums as he begins to bob up and down Bucky’s shaft, his lips and tongue pushing Bucky ever closer to the edge. 

Bucky desperately wants his hands in Steve’s short hair, but he knows they won’t have time to fix it, so he settles for keeping a tight grip on the sink behind him as Steve sucks him off. He’s close, so close, and then he feels Steve’s finger pressing against his entrance and he’s gone. 

“Steve!” Bucky cries out, shaking through his climax and spilling into his husband’s mouth. He’s breathing heavy and he must look as blissed out as he feels because Steve looks incredibly satisfied with himself as he stands and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“You know,” Bucky deadpans. “ _I’m_ supposed to be the bad influence in this marriage, Rogers.”

Steve chuckles, kissing Bucky gently as he does up Bucky’s pants and smoothes out the creases. 

“I’ll keep that in mind, love,” Steve winks. “Now, come on, we gotta get going or we’re gonna be late.”

Bucky grabs Steve’s wrist and tugs him back. “What about you, Steve? I could-”

Steve shakes his head, biting his lip in a failed attempt to keep from smiling. 

“No, no, it’s your job to look good at these things,” Steve says. “Although-”

Bucky quirks a brow, nodding to let Steve know that he’s got Bucky’s full attention. 

Steve’s grin turns downright wicked. “I sure wouldn’t mind skipping all the after parties in favor of having one of our own here at home.”

Bucky barks out a laugh, and he gazes fondly at Steve before kissing him. 

“You are incorrigible,” Bucky murmurs against Steve’s lips. “But consider me convinced, doll.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://emphasisonem.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
